fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Razaul Sventorsa/@comment-4666155-20130729030959
Okay, hello once again. I just got back from work and Per asked me to handle this because you're not listening? Let's get this right out of the way. I have no real problem with overpowered things if they're done right. I cannot exactly speak on grounds of overpowered characters, possessing a few myself, and if they are limited to just your story and'':'' 1) Built up during the story. ::This is rather obvious. As a story progresses, especially with the same cast, the strength levels of the heroes and villains will have to increase to provide any decent conflict, and if your story is a particular long runner, it's only natural they'd wind up as obsecenely powerful. 2) They are a posthumous character ::They're dead. If the character is already dead, but will play a vital role in flashbacks, there is no need to build them up from scratch as the story progresses and they should be able to be crafted to suit your own story need. 3) They are the villain ::This is pretty much self-explanatory, villains need to be sufficiently powerful to challenge the heroes. If every villain was a weak as, say, Romeo, the story would get nowhere, and Zeref himself is pretty overpowered with DEATH as his primary ability. The basic elements don't sound so broken. In fact, the way they are written make Razaul sound comedically weak. Then I look at Elemental Fission. Which is a nuke. And he has no difficulty performing it. It definitely needs limitations, and you cannot say that "it explodes when done wrong" is a limitation because you had Razaul ''weaponise ''that. Then you go and give him the mythical element "Aether" to create "divine works" as you called it? I'm not Zico, I have nothing against deities personally, but to create something from nothing exists as a magic already, we call it "Arc of Embodiment", there was no reason to try and make this man a special snowflake. That simply screams "''Look at me, look at what I can do, aren't I so special!?" ''and I loathe shit like that. Next, I look at "Lord of Elements", and the first thing I see is "equal to Zeref". Right off the bat, that rings alarm bells, but refer to my earlier three points and see which one of those this man fulfills. However, "Zeref holds him in high regard". Zeref has, so far, only shown to give a shit about two people, Natsu, and Mavis, both fairly important canon characters. By putting this man in Zeref's sight, with Zeref acknowledging him as important in any degree, is once again you trying to be a "special snowflake". Looking at how you described it, he seems to be the damn Avatar, a God of the elements. I am really hoping this guy is an antagonist, because if he is anything resembling a protagonist, there's gonna be some issues. I won't exactly say he needs to be "changed", so much as I need to know where exactly he stands. If he's a villain, I'm going to give this a pass for the moment, but I am probably going to make an "Overpowered' template for characters who are obviously intended to be stronger than what someone would normally accept, for storyline purposes.